Mr Fluffy and Me!
by Devil Seifer
Summary: One Shot. Kadaj has a strange affiliation with a shaved teddy bear that he affectionately called Mr. Fluffy. This is a challenge fic that Scitzo and Psyco and myself are doing. SP, has to do a Devil May Cry one shot. Please R&R!


D.S.: Hello, you probably don't know me because I usually write under the Zelda and Anime areas. This is my first FFVII: AC fic, so be nice; my friend Scitzo and Psyco and I made a deal, we each would complete a one shot fic of the other's chosen plot. I was told to write about Kadaj's infinite love for his teddy bear, Mr. Fluffy. I told her to write a fic for Devil May Cry. (Go to her profile after Thursday the 3rd…that's our deadline) So, I hope that you will enjoy the fic and God rest my soul…L8R!

* * *

Mr. Fluffy and Me!

* * *

Location: The Northern Crater…

"Ha! Take that Yazoo!" Loz and Yazoo were sitting on the couch, playing Super Smash Brothers Melee, when Kadaj ran into the spaciously aired room (had no ceiling…it's a crater…jeez) with something held behind his back.

"Pause the game; I have something to show you!" Loz leaned over to the remote he had dropped in happiness when he finally won, (Yazoo kicks butt as Link) and pressed the start button causing the screen to fly up to Marth; Kadaj smiled from ear to ear as he pulled out a raggedy old bear that looked like a 3-year-old took an electric shaver to it. "Meet Mr. Fluffy! Say hello Mr. Fluffy!" The sound of a light breeze filled the crater as a leaf blew behind Loz and Yazoo.

"Are you serious?" Loz asked.

"I AM DEAD SERIOUS!" yelled Kadaj, "Tell them Mr. Fluffy! You want to find Mother don't you!" once again…silence. Kadaj quickly looked around and placed the bear in front of his face. "Yes! I want to find Mother and kill the Chocobo-boy!" Kadaj lifted his head and added, "See!" Yazoo and Loz stared at their brother as he walked off throwing the bear into the air and catching it while singing, "We're gonna find mother! We're gonna find mother!"

* * *

(A/N: I don't want to explain the entire first half of the Advent Children movie, so I will skip to the Forgotten City Part! Ciao!)

* * *

Kadaj stood on the edge of the lake, _this is very good! _He thought; _Mother will be very pleased!_ "Mother has given us a special gift!" the children across from him were shifting in nervousness. Kadaj pulled out Mr. Fluffy. "This is Mr. Fluffy!" Yazoo and Loz fell over anime style; the children gawked at the horrid stuffed animal. "He will help us in our fight against humanity!" Silence filled the "city" as Kadaj waited for the bear to say something. Quickly he put the bear in front of his face and spoke for the beastly thing. "Yes, ALL HAIL MOTHER!" Kadaj thrust the bear's fist into the air. It was the children's turn to fall over now…

* * *

(A/N: Now we are skipping to the Sephiroth scene! Yippee! …drool…)

* * *

Kadaj and Cloud fought with all their might. Eventually, Cloud was able to knock Kadaj off the edge of a building, but was able to catch a ledge, but that caused him to loose his sword and the precious Mr. Fluffy, who was hanging from his belt. Kadaj, holding the box with Jenova's head in it, watched in anguish as his most prized items fell into the abyss. Cloud jumped down to the ledge that Kadaj was currently hanging from. Suddenly Kadaj threw the box in the air, launched himself after it, caught it and said to Cloud; "this is the reunion that you are dying to watch." _I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR KILLING MR. FLUFFY! DAMN YOU CLOUD STRIFE!_ _RAWR!_ Kadaj held the box to his chest and changed into Sephiroth. Cloud balked as he saw his arch-nemesis.

Sephiroth looked at his surroundings, "hey!" Cloud yelled, _why isn't he attacking me? HE NOT FOLLOWING THE SCRIPT! _

Sephiroth scratched his beautiful silver head, "why do I have a sudden urge to mourn for a shaved stuffed bear named Mr. Fluffy?"

Cloud looked at the ex-SOLDIER, worry playing across his chocobo-like face. "I don't know…Oh! You mean that stupid bear that Kadaj was carrying around?"

Sephiroth whirled around quickly, "HE'S NOT STUPID! HE'S SMARTER THAN YOU CHOCOBO-BRAIN!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"WHERE DID THE BEAR GO!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES I AM…CRAP!"

"HAHA! NOW TELL ME!" Cloud pointed down to where the bear's projectile possibly could have leaded it. Sephiroth jumped off the building yelling, "DON'T WORRY MR. FLUFFY! I'M COMING FOR YOU! HANG ON!"

Cloud pulled out his new Vorizon Razr phone and dialed Yuffie. "Hello? Yeah…I am SO quitting this job…I'm going back to being a delivery boy…tell Cid to get that hunk of junk down here now…I don't care if you put parmesan cheese in the cheesecake get down here and pick me up!" Cloud snapped the phone shut and started to walk away, _I hate you, Tetsuya Nomura…_Cloud looked down when he felt something under his foot. It was the bear…suddenly the bear's hand snapped up and it spoke. "ALL HAIL MOTHER!"

"I need a new job."

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I enjoyed writing it! Please review! 


End file.
